


Rain

by Happylilkatsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allllll the gayyyyy, But like no smut sorry lol, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, May be triggering - mention of self harm, Short parts, Slow Romance, Victor spelled Viktor, my boys need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylilkatsudon/pseuds/Happylilkatsudon
Summary: In which Viktor Nikiforov finds Yuuri Katsuki out in the pouring rain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Firstly, I want to say thanks so much for checking this story out. Second, i must say that there are a lot of chapters in this thing, but they're really, really short. Like, 20-80 words per part, I think. If you don't mind, please continue on! One more thing: there are weird tense shifts that I might fix one day I dunno. Present to past to present and stuff like that. Sorry. However, if you find that you like the story, please drop some comments or some Kudos down below. Thanks for reading!

Yuuri is out in the cold rain, freezing.

"Are you all right?"

A platinum-haired man stares down at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Some people like being wet and freezing."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri lets himself walk into the stranger's home.

What does he have to lose?

"Come inside."

The house is warm.

"It's dark in here."

"I like the dark."

"Fair enough."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor stares at the boy he allowed into his home.

They were both idiots.

"You're an idiot."

"What?"

"You're in a stranger's home."

"I never said I was the smartest person you'll ever meet."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The fire in the hearth cracks.

"Why were you outside in the rain?"

"No reason."

"Everyone has reasons for the things they do."

"Not me."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor stares at the stranger.

"Cookie?"

The stranger looks up from the fire.

"What?"

"Cookie."

"Oh. No thanks; I prefer a quicker death."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri's phone rings.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_

"A stranger's home."

_"Yuuri, what in God's earth are you doing at a stranger's house?"_

"Not getting soaked in the rain, that's for certain."


	7. Chapter 7

****"It's been nice and all, but I'm going home now."

Blue eyes narrowed.

"Are you going back to the rain?"

"Probably."

"Stay the night."

"You're an idiot."

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Here."

A t-shirt lands on yuuri's crossed legs.

"I only have one bed; I'll be on the couch is you need me."

"You don't have to do this."

"No one should have to stay out in the rain."

 


	9. Chapter 9

The birds are too loud for Yuuri's liking.

"Eggs?"

Viktor stands on the kitchen, an apron around his waist.

"No thanks."

"Toast?"

"No. I don't want to ask too much from you."

 


	10. Chapter 10

The clothes Yuuri wears are not his own.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

The clothes washer slams shut.

"Your clothes are soaked."

"But I'm a stranger."

"But you're a person."


	11. Chapter 11

"I think you're the first nice person I've ever met."

"That's a lot of people, Yuuri."

"Thats why I said it, Viktor."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thanks."

Yuuri sits there, staring at his crossed fingers.

A small silence fills the room.

"Do you have a home?"

"I don't really know."


	13. Chapter 13

"Stay here, then."

"What?"

"I said, 'stay here, then.'"

"Why?"

"I like to help people."

"You're too naïve."

"You're too stubborn."


	14. Chapter 14

"All right."

A smile reaches Viktor's lips.

"You'll really stay?"

Yuuri nods, unsure. 

Viktor is more than happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuuri has been living with Viktor for two weeks by now.

"Viktor?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go get some things from my house to bring here?"

"You have a home?"

"Not really anymore, I guess, but I used to."

Viktor thinks for a moment. 

"All right, then. We'll go whenever you're ready to drop by."

Yuuri looks down at his feet. 

"Thanks."


	16. Chapter 16

why aren't you living here anymore?"

Viktor stares up at the nicely-built house that looms over him.

"No reason."

"Everyone has reasons for the things they do, Yuuri."

"Not me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay. I'm ready."

The two had only been at the house for ten minutes.

"Is that really everything that need?"

Yuuri loads the small brown box into the trunk of the car.

"Yep."


	18. Chapter 18

Viktor is driving the two back home when he turns off an exit.

"It's about lunch time. Do you want something to eat?"

"Not really."

"Too bad."

Viktor pulls into a Steak 'n Shake parking lot.


	19. Chapter 19

"Here's your bill."

The waitress lays the slip of paper on the table.

Viktor gets to it first.

"I can pay for my half."

"No, definitely not."

Viktor pays the whole bill.

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because I like you."


	20. Chapter 20

Yuuri has been living with Viktor for a month.

"Can I take Makka on a walk, Viktor?"

"Of course."

"Wanna tag along?"

"I would love that."


	21. Chapter 21

Yuuri and Viktor have been growing close for a while now.

"Viktor?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret this?"

"Do I regret what?"

"Taking me in like this?"

"I've never regretted taking you in, Yuuri. Why would you ever ask that?"

"I just wondered."


	22. Chapter 22

"I hate storms like this."

Thunder rumbles outside.

"I never knew that."

Rain splatters on the roof of the house.

"That night was a bad night, too."

Lightning.

"Wanna talk about why you were in the rain?"

"I didn't have a reason."

"Liar."

"I never said I was the most truthful person you'll ever meet."


	23. Chapter 23

"Come here."

Yuuri's eyes dart over to Viktor, shock in them.

"What?"

"I said come here."

"Why?"

"I'm lonely."

"Liar."

"Where do you think I learned it from?"

"I wouldn't know."

Yuuri listened.


	24. Chapter 24

Viktor holds Yurri close to him on the couch.

"Are you spooning me?"

A laugh.

"Maybe. Do you want me to stop?"

"Of course not."

Yuuri liked being held so close.

It was the first time in a long time he felt liked by someone.


	25. Chapter 25

The two have been living together for three months by now.

"Viktor?"

"Yeah?"

"Look what I found."

Viktor looks down at a book, realizing it's a scrapbook.

"It's from when I was little. My mom made it before she died."

Oh.

Viktor doesn't say anything and picks up the book to look through it.

It's nice that Yuuri is comfortable enough to open up to him.


	26. Chapter 26

More thunder.

"Oh God, I hate the wet season."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be a burden or anything, but do you think you could sleep next to me in the bed?"

Viktor thought he'd never ask.

"Of course, Yuuri."

"Thanks."


	27. Chapter 27

Viktor notices that Yuuri jumps the smallest bit at every clap of thunder.

The lightening is worse.

"Yuuri, what happened out in the rain that night?"

"It's not important."

"Then come here if it's not important. Let me hold you so you're not too scared."

No words are heard, just Yuuri scooting closer to Viktor.


	28. Chapter 28

Dark hair tickles Viktor's nose. 

"You're not alone anymore, Yuuri."

"I know."

"I won't let you fight the world on your own."


	29. Chapter 29

"I think I like you."

The words fall from Yuuri's lips before he can think.

"I think I like you too, Yuuri."

Does either one regret his words?

Of course not.


	30. Chapter 30

When the two wake, Yuuri is still in Viktor's arms.

"Good morning, handsome."

Yuuri blushes. 

But why do those words fill him with uneasiness?

"Morning."


	31. Chapter 31

Yuuri has been living with Viktor for four months.

Yuuri can hear Viktor in the kitchen when he comes in from walking Makkachin.

"I made breakfast!"

"Smells good, Viktor!"

"I know~!"

Laughter. 

Yuuri missed this feeling, but why does he feel like it won't last very long?


	32. Chapter 32

"Yuuri, I just had the best idea!"

"What's that?"

"Can't tell you."

Viktor leads him to the car.

"Is this a date?"

A smile.

"Maybe."

Yuuri likes the idea.

It fills him with anxiety anyways.


	33. Chapter 33

The two stumble into their home at around 2:30 in the morning after the date.

Viktor is absolutely smashed.

Yuuri is more sober than ever before.

"Yuuri~."

"Yes, Viktor?"

"I wan--wanna kiss you."

"Bad idea. Let's get you in bed."

Still, Yuuri likes the idea.


	34. Chapter 34

Yuuri has been living with Viktor for six months by now, and the two have been getting extremely close.

Yet Yuuri's anxiety seems to be making its way into their lives.

Viktor knows something is up. He's not a stupid man.

"Yuuri."

"Yeah?"

"What's eating at you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you the truth."


	35. Chapter 35

Yuuri isn't good enough for Viktor.

Sure, maybe Viktor likes him too.

But no one deserves a screw up like Yuuri Katsuki.

No matter how often Viktor tries to get Yuuri to open up to him, he shuts him down each time.

Maybe it should be this way.


	36. Chapter 36

"What's eating at you, Yuuri?"

"Nothing."

A cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

" _Yuuri, when are you coming home? We miss you."_

"You should have said that before you kicked me out."

The call ends.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing important."

"What do I have to do to make you trust me, Yuuri?"

"Just stay by my side. That's all I've ever needed."


	37. Chapter 37

The two have been living together for the past seven months.

Viktor finds Yuuri on the floor of the bathroom, crying. 

"Oh, my God, Yuuri. Are you all right?"

He immediately thinks of blades, but there aren't any.

Thank goodness. 

"Yuuri, come here."

Yuuri doesn't move. 

Viktor picks him up and carries him to the couch. 

Enough is enough.


	38. Chapter 38

"What's wrong, Yuuri?"

Viktor is concerned. 

Yuuri doesn't want to share, but he know he has to. 

He just can't let this eat at him anymore. 

"Will you leave if I tell you the truth?"

The thought shatter Viktor's heart into a million pieces.


	39. Chapter 39

"I would never leave you. Ever. Why do you think I'd do that to you?"

"Everyone else has. That's why I don't let people close anymore."

Silence. 

A cracked voice. 

"They all just leave after they see the real me."


	40. Chapter 40

Viktor doesn't push Yuuri to talk. 

Yuuri does anyway.

"I was neglected when I was younger. My mom tried to take care of me, but the rest of the family refused to help."

Neglected?

"I wasn't planned. I was a mistake."

"You were never a mistake."

"Hush. I'm not done yet."


	41. Chapter 41

"Once my mom died, everyone stopped caring. No one but the few friends I made cared, so I spent a lot of my time alone."

Viktor's heart ached.

"I developed really bad anxiety. It got in the way of relationships. I stopped caring."

"But what about that person who called you?"

"Her? Oh, she's a liar. Where do you think I learned it from?"

Viktor doesn't answer.

He asks something else instead. 

"Is she why you left?"

Yuuri nods his head. 

"I've always hated people who lie to hurt others. I could finally get away from her."


	42. Chapter 42

"Why do you think that everyone leaves you, Yuuri?"

"I don't think; I know. I guess I'm too much to handle."

In the six months of knowing and liking Yuuri, Viktor hadn't had any problems.

Maybe it was a blessing how the brown-haired boy had been found.

In the rain.


	43. Chapter 43

The two sat in silence.

A break.

"That's it. Come here."

Viktor pulls Yuuri close to him on the couch.

He plants a small kiss on his lips.

"I think I really like you, Yuuri."

Yuuri begins to cry.

 


	44. Chapter 44

"I can't give you this, Viktor. All you've done for me, I can never give it to you."

"I don't care."

He holds him tightly.

"Please. Let me go."

Their hearts crack.

Viktor listens.

 


	45. Chapter 45

"Stop shutting me out. Please."

He begs.

"I'm not. I'm protecting myself."

 


	46. Chapter 46

The next few days are tense.

Yuuri ignores Viktor's every attempt at communication.

It's better this way.

 


	47. Chapter 47

No, scratch that.

It's not.

After three weeks, Yuuri can no longer hurt himself and Viktor.

"I'm sorry."

Viktor turns around from the stove.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. For shutting you out."

Viktor pulls him close.

Finally.

 


	48. Chapter 48

"Do you hate me?"

Viktor is surprised.

"Hate you? I couldn't if I tried."

Silence and light tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

He buries his head into the warm shoulder that greets him.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Nothing is easy after those conversations.

But they're talking again.

Makkachin hops up on Yuuri and puts his body across thr couch and his legs.

"I'm glad I can still spend time with you, Makka."

"Me, too."

Yuuri looks up at Viktor.

He doesn't want to bring up the negativity.

Instead:

"Just please have patience with me. Please."

 


	50. Chapter 50

"Of course. Take as long as you need to."

He doesn't deserve someone as kind as him.


	51. Chapter 51

Yuuri has been living with Viktor for nine months by now.

"I'm home," Viktor calls.

Yuuri looks over his shoulder from on the couch.

He smiles.

Has he ever smiled before?

Viktor didn't remember.

He had longed for it for so long.

"Welcome home."

 


	52. Chapter 52

Dinner is quiet yet unempty.

"I started a movie right before you got home. Wanna watch it with me?"

Viktor looks up from his plate.

"Would I ever."

Yuuri smiles again.

"Help me with dishes, then."

If it meant spending five minutes with Yuuri, Viktor would do it a thousand times over.

 


	53. Chapter 53

The movie turns out to be a drama.

This wasn't great for Yuuri.

There were lots of tears.

This was great for Viktor.

He got to hold his best friend.

 


	54. Chapter 54

The movie was long and ran into the night.

By the time it was over, Yuuri was fast asleep.

Viktor couldn't help but stare at his beautiful, peaceful face.

His occasional sneezes were cute, too.

Viktor carried Yuuri up to the bedroom and changed him into a pair of pajama pants.

As he lay next to him, he can't help but say:

"I'm in love with you, Yuuri."

 


	55. Chapter 55

Viktor should have known that people can't sneeze when they're asleep.

 


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning, Yuuri comes into the kitchen half asleep.

Yet still coherent.

"Hey Viktor."

He grabs a piece of toast and begins to butter it.

Viktor looks over at the beautiful man next to him.

"I'm in love with you, too."

A peck on the cheek and he's gone.

 


	57. Chapter 57

Viktor is shocked.

He doesn't say anything until after breakfast.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri looks up from his book.

"Come here."

Yuuri listens, knowing that Viktor is going to hold him tightly.

He loves the feeling.

"Do you feel safe, Yuuri?"

Yuuri doesn't have to think.

"When I'm with you? Always."

 


	58. Chapter 58

Even a few months later, Yuuri is still healing from the rough patch.

He feels safe with Viktor.

He knows he won't leave him.

He still feels an ache in his chest at the thought.

 


	59. Chapter 59

The feelings won't leave him alone.

After two months, they become worse.

Uneasy.

Restless.

Anxious.

Burrowing into him.

They torment,

stab,

follow

him. 

_He was lying._

_He doesn't love you._

_You're not worth anything._

_You're worthless._

Unending. 

The nightmares begin again for the first time since meeting Viktor. 

 


	60. Chapter 60

The screams wake Viktor immediately.

He panics.

Is the house on fire?

Did someone break in?

The thrashing next to him shows him the truth.

Yuuri must be having a nightmare.

"Shh, shh, it's okay."

Viktor wakes Yuuri up strongly yet gently.

Yuuri's tear-filled eyes look up at Viktor.

He cries.

 


	61. Chapter 61

The next few nights are hell.

The screams become unbearable.

Viktor hates the sound.

Viktor loves the man.

He forces himself stay by Yuuri's side.

It becomes routine to wake Yuuri up in the middle of the night.

 


	62. Chapter 62

Even after more weeks, the nightmares haven't ended.

Viktor hates seeing Yuuri torn apart each night.

Both of them are being impacted now.

Viktor is losing focus at work.

Yuuri is begining to seclude himself.

At least they're still talking.

Somewhat.

 


	63. Chapter 63

"You need to see someone, Yuuri."

Of course.

It was about time.

"What?"

"You need something that I can't give you."

Silence.

"I love you."

More silence.

"You need help."

 


	64. Chapter 64

The office is cold.

Sterile.

Unwelcoming.

Frozen.

Empty.

Careless.

Just like Yuuri.


	65. Chapter 65

"Yuuri Katsuki?"

The receptionist is a blonde woman who is no stranger to makeup.

"Dr. Smith is ready to see you. Her office is down the hall to the left."

"Thank you."

Yuuri tucks his hands into his hoddie.

Dread fills his stomach.

He goes down the hall anyway.

 


	66. Chapter 66

Yuuri knocks in the thick wooden door.

He knows that Viktor is in the waiting room, silently sending support.

He feels like he can't do it.

Too much.

The door opens.

A woman smiles.

"You must be Yuuri."

She leads him into the room.

 


	67. Chapter 67

The therapist is kind.

She asks him questions. 

They're invasive.

Yuuri figures they're necessary.


	68. Chapter 68

"How'd it go?"

Viktor looks at Yuuri expectantly as they leave the office.

"Fine."

Silence.

"Fine? That's it?"

"The lady asked some questions. I answered them. Nothing more, nothing less.

Viktor breates out and mumbles to himself.

"Oh. Okay. All right."

Why does he care?

 


	69. Chapter 69

The car ride home is silent.

Yuuri interupts the deafening quiet once they're in the driveway.

He understands the lengths Viktor has gone for him.

"Thanks for caring for me, Viktor."

Before he can stop himself, he kisses Viktor on the cheek.

He lingers.

He leaves the car.

 


	70. Chapter 70

Yuuri has been living with Viktor for one year.

The therapy had been going well.

So well, in fact, that the therapist had decided Yuuri needed a full-blown psychiatrist.

Also, Yuuri found out that he really loved the new meds he was put on.

"Happy pills," he called them.

They did exactly what they promised.

 


	71. Chapter 71

Like many nights before, Yuuri and Viktor sat underneath a warm blanket and watched a movie.

It was dark, but the snow outside was slightly distracting.

Oh, that and Viktor's face.

Yuuri couldn't help but stare.

The smile on Viktor's face told Yuuri that he knew exactly what the other was doing.

He didn't mind.

 


	72. Chapter 72

Viktor enjoyed Yuuri's company.

As the movie neared the end, Yuuri let out a yawn.

"Ready for bed?"

Yuuri looked over at Viktor.

"Only if you are, I guess. I can stay up a little later."

Cue another yawn.

A laugh from Viktor.

"Liar."

Viktor held out his hand for Yuuri to take,

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you to bed."


	73. Chapter 73

Viktor breathed in, holding Yuuri close to him.

How things had been so different when they had done this last.

"Yuuri?"

A yawn.

"Mmm, yah?"

His heart stopped.

He couldn't say it.

He did. 


	74. Chapter 74

"I love you. So much."


	75. Chapter 75

Silence.

No response.

Viktor waited with baited breath.

The words came slowly but surely.

"I love you, too, Viktor."

He let out his breath.

"Thank you for bringing me in that night."

 


	76. Chapter 76

"It was never a problem at all, darling."


	77. Chapter 77

After nearly a year and a half of living together, both Yuuri and Viktor have gotten pretty comfortable around each other.

Yuuri comes up behind Viktor quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"'orning, Viten'ka."

Viktor laughs at the nickname.

He flips the eggs and pulls them off the stove.

He turns around.

"Morning, sweetheart."

He pecks him on the lips, tasting flouride and mint.

A lovely saturday morning, it is.

 


	78. Chapter 78

If everything goes as Viktor plans, the day may not end up being the best.

Viktor needs to know who that girl who called Yuuri was.

It was in the past.

It still mattered nonetheless.

 


	79. Chapter 79

As the two eat breakfast, Viktor's nerves begin to hum.

"Yuuri?"

"Mm?"

Yuuri's mouth is full of eggs as hell looks over to Viktor.

"Who was that girl who used to call you?"

Yuuri swallows the food.

His eyebrows crease.

"Her?"

 


	80. Chapter 80

"Yeah. You told me that you'd tell me one day."

Yuuri laughs, nervous.

"Did I?"

Yuuri thinks.

He speaks.

 


	81. Chapter 81

"My sister."

The silence is deafening.

Viktor's fork grazes the plate in the silence.

"We used to get along. Then she developed a control issue. I love her, but it was one of those relationships I had to let go, yeah?"

Viktor hums in agreement.

He can understand that nerves.

At least he knows.

Everything can be laid to rest now.

 


	82. Chapter 82

"Viktor?"

Viktor pulls his eyes away from the ocean he sits on the shore of now.

He meets the eyes of Yuuri Katsuki, his love.

Two years ago, he never would have imagined meeting someone as broken yet perfect as Yuuri.

He loved him.

And he knew that Yuuri loved him, too.

Yuuri sits down next to Viktor, his arms filled with sea shells.

"Yes, love?"

"I picked this one for you. It reminds me of your heart."

Yuuri pulls a light pink shell from his pile and hands it to Viktor.

Viktor doesn't even have to look at it to know he will love it.

"Thank you."

His voice is quiet when he says his next words.

 


	83. Chapter 83

"Marry me, love."


	84. Chapter 84

And of course Yuuri says yes, tears in his eyes and love in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that a ride, y'all? Whoo. I liked this story; I kinda don't wanna let it go! I really do hope you enjoyed this little journey you took with me and our boys lol. Please leave your thoughts so I can imorove my writing and find new stories to tell. I love you guys. Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Juniper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first story on AO3, but I've been writing on wattpad for about three years now (I can almost hear the sighs lol). You can find this story under the same name and username over there. If you liked the story here, please let me know. Love you guys!


End file.
